


sincerity.

by chosuiri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Grave Visit, M/M, Mentions of Herzeloyde, Picnic, also spoilers for light percy's fate eps!, sorry no beta we die like m, spoilers for vane's five star fate eps, uhhhhh indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: It's been far too long since Percival last visited his parents' graves. For some reason, he decided to invite Vane to come along with him.Percival learns to be a little more honest with himself.
Relationships: Percival/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	sincerity.

**Author's Note:**

> man i started writing this at 2 am five days ago bc i was like "man i haven't written vanepercy in a while" and I was like "man! why don't I just throw all of my vanepercy feelings on a plate and shake it around!" and this fic happened.
> 
> this takes place after light percy's fates so... maybe this is happening around this time of the year who knows. anyway it references vane's lvl 100 fate ep so make sure you've read that ( I highly recommend it! it makes me cry ;w; )
> 
> enough of my rambling please enjoy my Indulgence... percival is the worst tsundere ever <3

"Percy, you don't look too hot," Vane asks vacantly as he polishes up the dishes. He glances back and forth between Percival and the plate he's holding. It glimmers but reflects back to Vane a frown  _ he _ hasn't realized lingered on his face.

Percival lets out a sigh, crossing his arms and huddles into himself. "Don't call me that."

"Why? We're alone here together, aren't we?" Vane quips with a sunny grin, "it's just the two of us on kitchen duty, you know? Dinner went better than I thought, you didn't burn anything…"

"That's…" Percival starts but huffs instead and attempts to change the subject. "Hmph. So?"

"So..? Percy, you can talk to me, y'know. About anything." Vane finishes off the last dish, setting it to dry before coming over to where Percival has been wiping down the counter. "Was it something we talked about at dinner?"

Percival nods slowly, a strain in his voice as he answers, "You… can say that. Your conversation with Lancelot made me remember something important."

Vane blinks, "Really? You mean me visiting my family’s grave?"

"Yeah," Percival admits, "I was thinking I should visit my mother's. I know she would probably want for me to return with Aglovale and Lamorak, but…"

"Lamorak's still somewhere we don't know, huh?" Vane's expression turns more morose, "Percy, you haven't visited her all this time because of that?"

Percival glances away in shame but nods slowly. "I… always rejected my brother's requests for it before. I didn't want to face her or my father when the three of us had drifted apart. It's different now, certainly, but while I can celebrate my brother's anniversary of kingship without Lamorak, it's a different story when it comes to our mother."

Vane nods along, listening carefully to Percival's reasoning. Quietly, he makes a suggestion, "I think you should go visit her. She would want to see how big and strong you've become, right Percy?"

Percival blinks, breaking out into a fit of laughter before shaking his head. A smile briefly flashes across his face, but he turns it into a smirk as he jeers, "Hah! Maybe you do have good ideas sometimes…"

Vane beams and Percival swears that Vane's tail is wagging at the compliment (regardless of its sarcastic manner of delivery). "I mean, I know I wanted to show my parents that I was no longer a crybaby… it's nice to talk to them."

"It's the same as talking to some plants," Percival mutters, "They won't speak back, but… there's always that sort of magic."

Vane nods, "exactly! Hm… getting back to Wales without having your brother know, though."

"I'll figure it out." Percival shrugs, and then glances over at Vane with a sense of gratitude, "Thanks, Vane."

Vane gasps, "Ohhh!? Percival Wales himself said thank you to me!"

Percival's face turns red, a blush evident on his face as he bats away at Vane. "Oi. Stop that! It's basic courtesy since you gave me some advice! I have manners!"

"Oh? Here's some more advice for you, Percy," Vane grins, "be more honest with yourself. And honest in general, y'know? Being direct makes you cooler."

"Whatever," Percival grumbles, wiping the last of the table and then flinging the dirty rag at Vane. "I'm sick of your barking."

Vane laughs, “Oh, but Percy! I have an idea! Why not wear some disguise so no one recognizes you? Like… something you don’t usually wear.”

“A cloak would be too conspicuous,” Percival pauses, visibly relieved that the subject has shifted back to his plan of attack. “What other clothes did you have in mind?”

“Oh! A dress?” Vane suggests excitedly, albeit thoughtlessly. 

Percival physically bristles at this as if he’s a cat, but after taking a deep breath-- he relaxes. “I suppose it’s not the worst idea. I’ve worn dresses before.”

“Yeah, you’d look cute!” Vane agrees but freezes when he’s realized what he says. An awkward silence fills the room and Vane turns completely red. “I-I mean…”

Percival clears his throat, hiding his face slightly as he does so, “Right. I’ll leave the rest to you. Thanks again.” After saying his last remarks, he shuffles out of the kitchen to leave Vane to it.

* * *

Vane adjusts the sunglasses on his face, "Why am I here too? Shouldn't you have come by yourself… or even better, with those vassals of yours?"

"Stop yapping. You should be honored." Percival sneers as he lightly pats Vane on the head as if it is a bonk. "You're the one who had the idea, so take some responsibility, okay?"

"I was just throwing it out there! I didn't know you'd actually do it!" Vane grumbles, now fiddling with his fake mustache. "I don't think anyone will fall for this--"

Percival shrugs, "it's an excuse to dress up, you know. You were right that this would make me the least likely to get recognized, though."

Vane glances over at Percival again, this time taking a better look at Percival's appearance. He’s done his hair similarly to that one outfit he wore during Christmas. Then… the outfit itself was actually kind of cute. It's an elegant outfit, fitting Percival perfectly, yet the modesty of the dress gave him a more innocent air. Vane blushes at his observations and glances away. "Well, I'm not wearing this fake mustache anymore."

"You do look pretty stupid in it," Percival smirks as he checks his nails, "I did that for my entertainment."

"You're so mean, Percy!" Vane exclaims, frowning as he turns his face and rips off the mustache… as gently as possible, of course. 

Percival snorts. He then leads both of them to one of the flower stalls in the marketplace, and Percival tries to mask how impressed he is with Aglovale's booming free market. It runs quite smoothly, reminiscent of the economic structure he inspected with Princess Heles of Irestill. He smiles, walking up to the flower stall with Vane following.

Vane’s eyes glint when he sees the flowers, his hand moving immediately to pick out the happy looking sunflowers. "What healthy flowers!"

Percival glances over as well, recognizing the flowers immediately. He takes out a book from his bag titled  _ Language of Flowers _ .

Vane perks up as he peers over Percival’s shoulder, "Oh! Flower language? I know a thing or so about that…"

"So you know something like that, huh? Let's take a look then." Percival nods, his voice higher than usual yet it sounds more natural than his usual voice. Wait… Percy has been forcing himself to speak in a deep voice all the time?

Sounds just like him, huh. Vane tears his focus away from that small detail, but it's not lost on him as the two of them discuss as Percival flips through the book, and eventually comes to an agreement on the arrangement of flowers to be left at Percival's parents' grave. Calla lily, gladiolus, sweet pea, purple hyacinth, and finally zinnia. It represents both remembrance and melancholy-- Vane could easily sense regret. He doesn’t think it’s his place to pry, so he holds onto the flowers as the shopkeep calculates the costs of the bouquet. Percival pays-- not without overcompensating by generously tipping the florist. 

The two set off again walking through town. The florist was the only stop from the inn they stayed at, but Percival looks to be enjoying himself as a regular citizen of Wales. Hoping to let Percival enjoy himself more before he went back into his serious mode, Vane clears his throat, “Percy, I want to buy something for them too. If I knew, I would’ve made something, but… I only brought lunch for the two of us.”

“Your sentiment is enough, I think,” Percival says hesitantly, “You helped me choose out these flowers. However, I wouldn’t be opposed to stopping by a bakery.”

Vane beams at Percival’s agreement and follows his friend throughout the streets until Percival leads them to a distinguished bakery. Well, relatively. Its exterior is polished, yet has a smidge of rustic charm left in its architecture. As soon as they walk in, a bell rings and the scent of freshly baked bread welcomes them. Percival’s eyes glint for a split second, and he sets off to inspect the display case of their chilled pastries. It includes an array of different pastries that fly over Vane’s head, but his attention is drawn toward the one with the label “Jiggly Cheesecake”. Vane sets a mental reminder for himself to try looking into that later. It stays quiet as Percival inspects the selection, with Vane’s gaze traveling and fixing on Percival. 

Percival is… beautiful. He’s prickly and scary at first, but he has a certain beauty to him that Vane hasn’t taken the time to notice. He’s just really pretty, especially when he’s engrossed in something like this. His heart flutters as he watches breathlessly, stuck in a reverie until Percival speaks again to bring him out of it.

“You’re paying for this?” Percival asks, turning to him and directing his gaze toward the strawberry shortcake in the middle of the display case, “I think that one would be good.”

Vane bobs his head, “Uh, yeah? So the shortcake, right?” 

Percival hums his affirmation, crossing his arms and stepping back slightly to let Vane handle the transaction. 

* * *

Percival’s better company than he thought. He’s never quite considered him first to be his travel companion, still a little intimidated by him, but it seems like all the time they spent together has made them closer. They bicker frequently over the littlest of things, but Vane has realized he’s found himself thinking about Percival more than he’d like to admit. According to some of their other friends-- particularly Lyria among Lancelot and Siegfried, it’s been the same case for Percival too.

In their own way, they’ve seemed to have snuck into each other’s hearts. Vane’s always admired Percival, even when their methods had clashed-- he admired him for his strength, confidence, and his courage. Even without him realizing, he’s vied for his attention since-- and recently, when Percival did give him that praise along with Siegfried’s, he’s never felt better about his own power. They’re closer to equals than they’ve ever been. It’s a great feeling, and it’s at the point he would make his younger self proud.

So, it’s a bit of a dream to be walking around in Wales with Percival like this. There’s a strange tension between them nonetheless, and Vane starts blabbing to clear the air. “Uh, Percy? Are we heading the right way?”

“Yeah,” Percival rolls his eyes, “I know how to navigate unlike you.”

Vane pouts, but he lets the small jab at him roll off easily. He shrugs, “Okay. Just wanted to make sure, y’know? You never know…”

Percival scowls but shakes his head as he continues ahead. “Is that all?”

“Yeah-- wait, no. I…” Vane takes a deep breath but doesn’t cease walking. Might as well ask now. His heart starts pounding in his chest as he broaches what’s been on his mind. “I know I already asked, but… why did you  _ really _ take me along, Percy? Especially since I never met your parents, it doesn’t make sense for me to… like, is it okay?”

“I wish I knew why I asked you to come with me either,” Percival mumbles as he glances away, “I just thought I should. I mean, you lost your parents too…”

“I guess that could make sense,” Vane blinks, “but..?”

“I wanted you to meet Mother,” Percival reluctantly starts to elaborate, “I… just think she would’ve liked you a lot. I don’t know, it’s stupid. If it’s too awkward, you can just stay outside of the cemetery--”

“No, I’ll come with you,” Vane smiles, walking a bit faster to settle next to Percival’s side. The two of them stop, and Vane stretches out a hand for Percival to take. “I’m really happy you think that. Like, isn’t it such a big honor? Hahaha!”

Percival lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes as he accepts Vane’s hand, squeezing it as he drags him along. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you.”

Vane grins cheekily, “I’m glad you told me though, Percy. It’s better to tell people your true feelings!”

Percival huffs, “That again?” He deflects the topic at hand away from himself, and they continue walking. Soon enough, they’re met with the entrance of the cemetery. It’s elegant and fancy, as expected of where the royal family would be buried.

It’s another matter of waiting for Percival to navigate them through the cemetery to the right place. Although it’s been years, Percival seems to know the pathway by heart. Vane doesn’t pry for why that’s the reason, he instead taking in the surroundings of how elaborately it’s been constructed. In comparison, the modest cemetery back in his hometown isn't as fanciful as this. Yet, it does enough to honor his parents the same. 

“I didn’t know cemeteries could be so fancy.” Vane voices his thoughts, shrugging his shoulders as he surveys their surroundings. “Not like it’s a bad thing, though!”

“What else did you expect from the royal family?” Percival asks, shrugging as they continue to descend on the path, and then soon, they reach the gravestones beneath a large, overarching wisteria tree. Percival’s expression tightens as soon as they both approach it, but his lips soften into a smile as he glances to the side. Vane follows his gaze to see the strawberry bushes flanking each side of the grave. 

“Wow,” Vane, amazed, whispers as he takes in the scene. There’s a certain serenity here, which is what Vane’s pretty sure what the former King and Queen of Wales had wished for. He holds onto the picnic basket tightly, eyes wandering back at Percival for his reaction. Percival tightens his grasp on the bouquet, smoothing down his dress, and then stepping forward. As confident as his stride usually is, Vane notices his subtle shaking-- the hesitation and the fear remain. Vane simply watches as Percival parts his lips to speak. 

“My visit has been overdue, and I apologize for that. It looks like Aglovale has kept this clean in the meantime...” Percival begins, kneeling as he places the bouquet snugly between their graves. “I know you would’ve liked for me to come with Aglovale and Lamorak, but… I thought it’s worth coming without them. Mother, I’ve cherished your words and kept them close to my heart ever since. Father, I wish I was able to do more for you. However, you had turned me away since I started to resemble Mother greatly…”

Percival then trunks, beckoning Vane to come closer. Vane blinks and stumbles a bit, but comes over to assist. “Did you want to sit down..?” Vane asks quietly.

When Percival nods, Vane walks up next to him, setting the basket down on the ground and then swinging his backpack over to take out a folded blanket. Percival steps back, allowing Vane to unfurl the blanket on the ground in front of the graves. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm. I just didn’t want to get this dirty.” Percival shrugs and then sits back on the blanket. Vane joins him and sits quietly as Percival starts talking again.

“A lot has happened… we’ll be here all day if I caught you up. What’s important, though, is that… Wales is flourishing under Aglovale’s rule. We don’t know where Lamorak is still, but we keep him in our hearts and move forward.” Percival sighs, “I think one day the three of us will come back together again. That aside, I’ve found… worthy vassals. Ones that changed my life. I suppose I’ve made friends and those I value and won’t let go of.”

Percival lets out a shaky breath, exhales, and inhales again. “There’s someone I want to introduce you to. He’s someone that was in the same order of knights as me, and he’s now the vice-captain. He’s loud and stupid, but he has a kind heart that I knew that you would cherish, Mother.”

Vane opens his mouth to protest, but lets out a sigh and bites back his remark. Percival spares a triumphant laugh at this. 

“We didn’t always get along. We saw things differently and argued about every little thing… now, though? I’d say we… are closer. I would say he’s grown to be more capable than I thought.” Percival starts fidgeting slightly, “A-Anyway… his name is Vane.”

“Percy…” Vane murmurs, extremely touched by Percival voicing his true feelings for once. He starts sniffling and has to furiously wipe away at his tears. “Did you really mean it? Uh… let me talk now…”

“Don’t say anything stupid,” Percival threatens with a glare, but Vane has started to take any threat Percival makes as empty. He’s just saying things he doesn’t mean!

Vane laughs and then flips open the basket, retrieving the cake they bought from there. He sets it in front of the graves next to the flower bouquet. “If I knew, I would’ve baked something myself… but I hope this works too. Um… hey there, Percy’s mom and Percy’s dad. I’m still not sure if it’s even okay for me to be saying hi to you guys right now, but… I’m glad. Percy is someone who’s become a more important part of my life, I guess? Wahahaha!” 

Percival already shoots him another glare, but this one is accompanied by a brilliant blush on Percival’s face. Vane smiles slightly at this and continues. “You know, I’ve admired Percy for the longest time. He scared me, of course, but he was strong and capable! Over time I also found out that he has a squishier and softer interior than he suggests. He’s such a softie because of you, Percy mom! He always speaks about you so softly, and it’s like a… a lot to hear that you’d be fond of me too if you were still alive. I wish that I could’ve met you, but… I hope you know that Percy’s been doing good for himself! He’s going to be a strong and capable king in the future. He’s got his loyal vassals by his side, and he also has Lancey and Siegfried as his friends. No matter what, he’s also got the Grandcypher crew on his side. So… Percy’s not going to be alone. He’s got people supporting him along the way. He’s a kind person who continues to save others, even if he’s not gonna admit it.”

Vane beams brightly and then dips his head toward the graves as some sort of reverence. He glances back over at Percival, and realizes that he’s… crying a bit? “Percy!? Are you okay?”

Percival nods, turning away and starts wiping his tears (what Vane assumes anyway) before breathing in. “I’m fine. I’m not crying.”

“It’s okay to cry though,” Vane chides him gently, “your emotions aren’t an inconvenience, y’know? Cry if you gotta cry.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Percival grumbles, still muffling his voice by burying his face in his hands. “Why’d you say that much?”

“Huh!? That’s what was proper, right?” Vane exclaims, glancing over at how red his friend was and laughs, “this is nice. I didn’t know you could be this honest with yourself like this. It’s endearing, Percy! It makes me want to hug you.”

“Not here or now.” Percival returns weakly. He shakes his head, putting his hands down and to his side, and then he lifts himself back to his feet. Vane does the same, moving the picnic basket off the blanket before rolling up and folding the blanket again.

Percival stretches and then glances back at the graves. “I’ll try to start visiting more often… I will try to make sure the next time it’s with the three of us brothers here together.” Percival sighs, “I’m not a crybaby anymore, okay? I just… got emotional this time. I’ll bring my vassals another time, too. And I’m sure you’d want to see Vane again.”

“Right! I’ll visit with Percy just so you know he’s all safe!” Vane grins, “We’ll see you guys later!”

They both wave to the graves, and then turn on their heels and start walking back. The wind gives off a gentle breeze, rustling and lightly kissing them both on the cheek. 

“ _ Take care, Percy. Your parents love you very much. Vane, look after him and yourself too. _ ” The voices resound in the wind, and Percival blinks. By what magic was that? Vane turns around immediately, and he beams brightly back. “I will. We’ll come back soon!” 

Percival’s expression softens, and he glances back as well, “We’ll be back.” He echoes quietly. Proceeding forward again and as they weave out of the cemetery, Percival grills Vane on what exactly happened.

“I… never experienced that before.” Percival admits, “Is this something that’s been occurring for you?”

“Hmm… always?” Vane shrugs, “It’s not like that for you? Their spirits are there, after all.”

Percival frowns, “No? I… didn’t know I would hear her voice ever again. We talked about this earlier that it was just like the plant talking thing.”

“Hmm… it’s magic, I guess. Maybe after you helped Aglovale withdraw from that Otherworld stuff?” Vane hums, “just don’t think about it too much.”

“Right, maybe…” Percival sighs, relenting. “Well, I know a good place for lunch.”

“For our picnic? Lead the way, Percy!”

* * *

Percival led them to a pleasant spot next to one of Wales’s lakes, and apparently a secluded area unreachable by the normal citizens of Wales. A forest lies beyond them, but Percival shows some hesitance about entering there to eat. Instead, they stay by the lake.

“So I’m important to you,” Vane says cheekily after they’re all settled in with lunch. Percival freezes as soon as Vane utters those words, and seems to bristle. Vane laughs, pouring him out a cup of tea from his thermos. “Come on, Percy!”

Percival begrudgingly accepts the cup from him and takes a sip of tea to wash down the contents of the bento Vane made for them. “You’re not a bad chef, I suppose. Or… bad company.”

“Uh-huh. What else? That we’re good friends?” Vane teases, mirth evident in his eyes as he watches Percival eat. “That you like having me around?”

“You’re getting awfully cocky,” Percival scoffs as he shoots him a menacing look, “You made it sound like you were in love with me.”

Vane’s heart starts pounding when Percival says that, blood rushing to his face and putting him in one anxious spot. “H-Huh?”

Fluster appears on Percival’s face too, and he only raises his bowl closer up to his face so that he covered it. “W-What is it..?”

Well. This is awkward.

Vane swallows. Well, maybe so. He’s always admired him, but… well, maybe recently it’s been more in a romantic way than thought. “Um, well… hahaha… what if it was like that?”

“You mean it is?” Percival blinks, setting down his bowl of food and glances at Vane. He’s still bashful but is clearly trying so hard to keep his composure. “I mean. I can’t say I don’t see you in that way.”

“Percy… uh, I mean, you can just forget about it if you want? Ahahahaha?” Vane laughs, wondering if it’s possible for him to just shrug it off and pretend that this never happened. It’ll just be a joke and it’ll stay that way. Yet, Percival’s red cheeks and pensive expression spins another tale.

Percival shakes his head, “Well, I wouldn’t mind having you stay by my side.” He pauses, “I’m not saying this again, so you better be listening!”

Vane’s nervousness melts away, transferring to a strange giddiness in his heart. He smiles. “I’m listening, Percy.”

Percival grumbles, rolling his eyes, but tries to voice his thoughts. “I’m not sure if I even expected to become this attached to you. Now I find myself thinking about you more often… and something like putting all my trust in you and hoping for vice versa. I… probably am in love with you too. If I’ve become a beacon of light illuminating through the darkness, you’d be like the eternally burning sun.”

“Poetic,” Vane first says dumbly, but blushes at his mistake and hastily puts down his thermos and scoots toward Percival’s side. He then pulls him into a tight embrace, nestling his head in the crook of Percival’s neck. “So you feel the same, Percy?”

“I’m not going to repeat it.” Percival scoffs, narrowing his gaze as he turns his head to accommodate Vane who has decided to flop himself over him. He flicks Vane’s forehead, causing the younger knight to let out a yelp.

“Percy?”

“I said, I’m not going to say it again--”

“Noo, I wanted to ask if you wanted to kiss instead.”

“We’re eating! Go back and eat!”

“Oh, Percy’s shy? Maybe you haven’t kissed anyone before?”

Percival gently pulls away from Vane, but not without smacking him.

“So you haven’t!” Vane declares, laughing as he scoots back to his spot. “Heheheh, you’re so cute when you’re honest, but when you’re like this it’s pretty cute too.”

Percival reaches for his sword. “Oi, Vane. If you keep this up I’ll light this whole forest on fire.”

“You wouldn’t! Aglovale is definitely going to find out you’re here then if you cause a forest fire! Calm down!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nobleflamme). if you'd like to watch me cry about percival which is what I do on a daily basis.


End file.
